Life's Little Moments
by The Genius Mage
Summary: You never know when the good times will end, so Roxas and Namine value every moment they have together. After all, what's life without a dash of happiness? RoxasxNamine.


Life's Little Moments

_*~Because sometimes those small moments are what you enjoy best~*_

Of course he'll be running ahead, trying to do _everything_ for her, trying to open every door and make sure she doesn't walk in any puddles, since it had just rained yesterday. She'll assure him she's okay, but of course Roxas doesn't care, and he'll just smile and nod and try to make sure she doesn't step in that miniature stream that was running alongside the road, heading for the drainage system.

She thinks it's cute he cares.

***

He'll sit still, like a statue, no matter what happens. Hayner liked to throw rocks at him, and Olette would call him on his cell, and Pence would snap photos out of nowhere, but he wouldn't move. He'd rather die than ruin Namine's picture, and he looks at her out of the corner of his eyes now, trying to judge how far along she is with it. She's just studying the paints, the very tip of her tongue poking out of the corner of her mouth, as she tries to judge if she was content with his current pose or not.

He thinks it's sweet that she always wants a picture of him.

***

She gets dragged every day to the Clock Tower, and he'll sit there eating ice cream, feeling nostalgic for reasons she doesn't know. But she'll let Roxas talk to her when he feels like it, and no time sooner, because that's just how she worked. Sometimes he'd just look at her with scared eyes, and she has no idea what he's afraid of. Sometimes he'll just close his eyes and not look at the sunset at all, ice cream dripping, and he'll be so deep in thought she could have blown a horn in his ear and he wouldn't react.

When this happens, she thinks she knows him, but maybe she doesn't.

***

He'll smile at her, trying to get her to cheer up. He hates when Namine's sad, because she'll never tell him what the problem is. He'll pester her and pester her, and she'll just say nothing. Then, he gives up, and will just sit with her for the rest of the day, no matter how long it takes, because he just wants her to be happy, and he'll wait for her to talk when she wants to. Out of nowhere, he'll just hug her close, and then he thinks there's probably little else he can do if she won't tell him what's wrong.

When this happens, he thinks she tells him everything, but maybe she doesn't.

***

He always enjoyed the beach, and she does too, so what better place to enjoy their summer? He seems unaware of the girls gawking at him whenever he runs down the beach, and she'll laugh when Roxas ends up wiping out while trying to surf. Whenever he comes back, she'll hand him an ice cream, and she'll let him take her for her first surfing lesson. She can feel the eyes of the girls following her, and when they're little lesson is over; she can't help but think to herself…

She can't believe he was hers.

***

He lets her take him shopping, because he knows she enjoys it. Namine will do a little twirl, showing off her white sundress, sandals flip flopping as she explores the stores for gear to match him. He can see, despite what those punks think, their hungry gazes as she walks through the mall, and he makes a show of walking close to her, because he'll be _darned_ if he lets them get near her.

Unless, of course, she wants them to. In which case he'll leave for her happiness. That's when it occurs to him how lucky he is…

He can't believe she was his.

***

Their friends know all about those two, those mismatched two that always seem perfect for each other, their other half. Whether it is fresh from a fight or from a date together, their faces are always smiling, because that's just how they work. No matter what happens, Roxas will get up at unholy times in the morning if he thinks she needs him, and despite his angry words Namine will come see him too, insisting she won't get any rest if he isn't doing well.

They aren't the type to show off, they'd rather walk than drive, and even though they're blissfully unaware of it, they're what many couples wish they could be.

_Life is a crossroads; will you tread the golden path? Fate is less cruel to one who doesn't walk the path alone. Walk slowly, because you never know when the good times come to an end._

_That's why you need to appreciate the little moments in life._

_~***~_

_**And there we have it; I actually don't write a lot of Namine and Roxas stories.**_

_**Please, review!**_


End file.
